A do gumídka! aneb Co když je Peklo přeplněné
by Edette
Summary: "Hele, kdo je ten maník s tim cédéčkem na hlavě?" zeptal se překvapeně Pein, který neměl o tom, kde se vlastně nachází, ani tucha. "Já jsem Bůh, a kdo seš ty?" Pein se zatvářil nechápavě. "No to není možný, protože Bůh jsem já!"


**UPOZORNĚNÍ: Tato povídka NEMÁ být vtipná! Vznikla sehráním myšlenkových pochodů dvou šílených rukou, a debilita je přenosná. Za případné zdravotní následky při nebo po čtení této povídky nezodpovídáme.**

Krátce po Sasoriho smrti v shippuudenu.

"Kde to jsem?" divil se červenovlasý loutkař, když se zvedal z rozsáhlé bílé plochy, neurčitého tvaru. Vstal, prošel se kolem a nejbližší dírou v zemi koukl dolů. Z toho co viděl si leknutím málem pustil do kalhot.

"Sakra, no to nemyslej vážně," pomyslel si, když pod sebou uviděl subtilní hřbitůvek plný náhrobků.

"Já nechci bejt mrtvej," byla jeho další myšlenka, zatímco si lehl tak, aby do díry co nejlépe viděl. Želbohu, bílý povrch nebyl příliš stabilní, a tak už za chvíli letěl po hlavě dolů s myšlenkou: "Já chci bejt mrtvej. Aha, škoda, že už se stalo."

Z podobných hluboce filozofických myšlenek ho vytrhlo zjištění, že právě spadl do náručí kamenné Panně Marii. Překvapeně slezl z jejího klína a rozhlédl se kolem. Pak přešel k nejmenšímu hrobečku s dřevěným křížkem nedbale zapíchnutým do hlíny. Vytrhl ho ze země s uspokojivou myšlenkou "Lepší něco, než nic," když se za ním ozvalo: "Chystáš se cosplayovat Angel Sanctuary, nebo jak?"

Sasori sebou trhnul. Už podruhé za pár minut si málem nachcal. Nanejvíc naštvaně se otočil, kvůli komu se on, velkej macho man, leknul.

"He...?" nechápavě se zašklebil, když se před ním vznášel bílý, téměř průsvitný člověk, se svatozáří vznášející se nad hlavou a mangou v ruce.

"Vítej v nebi, synu. Já jsem Bůh, zdejší vládce..-" Sasori přerušil jeho viditelně předem dobře nacvičený monolog.

"To je sice všechno hezký, ale... Co sakra dělám v nebi?" Bůh si odevzdaně povzdychnul, vzal loutkaři z ruky kříž a vrátil ho na jeho místo.

"Ále.. Tahle dnešní generace, no znáš to. Peklo už je přeplněný, a tak musím přijímat nový rekruty, místo toho abych si teď spokojeně seděl se Svatým Václavem v hospodě."

Sasori chápavě přikývl.

"Jo, Božko, to znám. Já bych taky šel s Deiem radši na drink - přestože má naprosto příšernej vkus na umění, jinak je celkem fajn." Z téměř přátelského sebelítostivého monologu je opět vyrušil naštvaný hlas:

"Jak docela? Kdo má příšernej vkus na umění? Umění je VÝBUCH!", který svou poslední větu podtrhl mohutnou explozí poloviny zdejšího ekosystému.

"Nazdar, blondýno," ucedil Sasori, zklamaný z toho, že svého klidu se nejspíš nikdy nedočká. Malá blondýnka s vlasy přes oko a výrazem typu "brzo zhebneš tak, že ani nevíš" vedle něj zasyčela:

"Já nejsem ženská, sakra!" Bůh se zatvářil notně zmateně a pak prohlásil:

"Sorry, hochu, hermafrodity neberem."

"On je transka," přimlouval se za rozlíceného Deie Sasori. Blonďaté stvoření se od nich odvrátilo a přitom si nepěkným tónem mumlalo cosi, z čeho pochytili jenom slova "mina", "blb" a "výbuch".

"Éhm, takže vyste...?" zeptal se Bůh.

"Sasori, a tohle je Deidara.." představil je rudovlásek, protože blonďák zřejmě nebyl schopen momentálně sestavit jakoukoliv větu aniž by obsahovala nejméně tři sprostá slova.

Bůh začal listovat v manze a hrozně se divil, že nic nemůže najít. Po pěti minutách marné snahy, kdy nenašel více než temné obrázky v knize, která hlásala svým obalem "Angel Sactuary" se klepl do čela a sáhl do kapsy. Vytáhl další knihu, tentokrát s názvem "Velký Abecední Seznam Mrtvých" a nalistoval na obsah.

"S..S..S..Sa...Sas..Sasori, tady" zabodl vítezoslavně prst do jména a sdělil loutkařovi, kterému už slušně povolovaly nervy:

"Nikdo vás tady nečekal, takže místo běžných bydlících prostředků vás budu muset ubytovat v mém skromném domově. Pojďte za mnou, chlapci" začal stoupat zpět do bílin. Sasori chňapnul Deidaru za culík, a táhnul ho s sebou za Bohem.

Netrvalo dlouho a doletěli před rozlehlou vilu.. Kdepak vilu, přímo palác!

"Tohle má být to skromný bydlení?" vyvalil na to oči Deidara.

"No, tohle ne," odvětil Bůh, "ale tohle jo" a ukázal na miniaturní dřevěný přístřešek, pod palácem takřka neviditelným.

"He... Aha," zmohl se Sasori na jediná dvě slušná slova. Vtom se za nimi ozvalo prásknutí a vítězoslavné zařvání: "Jsem tadýýýý!"

"Hm, ještě zařvi Big News! a můžeš jít hrát do Gravitation, velkej lídre," zavrčel Deidara, kterého od obvinění ze sklonů k oboupohlavnosti opustily výřečné schopnosti.

"Mohli byste sem už přestat padat jak Němci do krytu?" zeptal se nakvašeně Bůh. "Docházej mi volný byty."

"Hele, kdo je ten maník s tim cédéčkem na hlavě?" zeptal se překvapeně Pein, který neměl o tom, kde se vlastně nachází, ani tucha.

"Já jsem Bůh, a kdo seš ty?" zeptal se velký vládce nasupeně. Pein se zatvářil nechápavě. "No to není možný, protože Bůh jsem já."

"To těžko! Jak se jmenuješ?"

"Jsem Borec, Big Boss, Lídr a pro Konan Pein," prohlásil nově příchozí nadšeně. Bůh, kterému už šla ze všech těch jmen hlava kolem, nepřítomně opět sáhl do kapsy pro Seznam.

"P... P... Pavarotti asi ne... Pein!" vykřikl vítězoslavně a poté vykulil oči: "Ale vždyť ty nemáš bejt mrtvej!"

"Mrtvej..? Já nejsem mrtvej!...Tyhle dva sou mrtvý!" ukázal na Deidaru se Sasorim. Trvalo dobrých pět vteřin, než stáhnul ruku zpět a vykulil oči poznáním.

"No jo... Co tu děláte?" jeho hlas zněl téměř hystericky. "Vždycky jsem věděl, že jsem hustej borec, ale duchy vidět nechci!".

"Uklidni se, já to taky sotva tady všechno zvládám, a nepotřebuju tu ještě nějaký hysterky.."

"Ty zmlkni, podvodníku!" přišla Bohovi zpět rozhořčená odpověď.

"Kdo si myslíš, že jsi? Jenom proto, že vládneš celýmu nebi si nemáš právo říkat Bůh!" Dalších pět vteřin ticha.

"CO DĚLÁM V NEBI?" zařval Pein a ani se nepokoušel skrýt hysterii.

"Konan měla pravdu... Měl jsem ji poslechnout.. Měl jsem ji poslechnout a neholit se ve vaně! Ona mi to říkala!" vydával ze sebe plačtivě takéto podivné a ještě jiné zvuky. Bohovi už docházela trpělivost.

"Budeme tady stát a plkat, nebo se konečně půjdete podívat na bydlení? " zařval, když Deidara s Peinem a Sasorim spustili hromadné fňukání a litování se.

"JDEM!" rozkázal a vedl ty tři, kteří se přátelsky, konejšivě drželi kolem ramen, megalomanskou bránou, na které zářil nápis "Welcome in Heaven! We´ve got cookies!"

„Heh… Fajn nápis," řekl po chvíli Sasori, aby trochu odlehčil atmosféru.

„Jo, děkuju – netuším, co to znamená, ale když sem přikvačilo pár maníků z Ameriky a prohlásili tento výrok, tak to asi bude znamenat něco ohromně vznešeného."

„Jo, jo, samozřejmě," přitakával horlivě Pein, který sice absolutně nerušil, o čem je řeč, ale jen z prostého faktu, že natáhl bačkory, byl dokonale vyvedený z míry.

Jak se tak pomalu přibližovali k boudě, zdála se jim pořád shnilejší a shnilejší. Když zastavili asi dva metry od ní, zjistili, že to nebyl pouhý pocit.

„Ehm… A v tomhle jako máme spát?" zeptal se Deidara, kterému se podobná představa pranic nelíbila.

„Neříkej, že ti vaděj myši," neodpustil si Sasori.

„Myši né, to nikdy! Umělci jako mně by nikdy nemohly vadit myši!" ohradil se Deidara. Náhle však zrudl a přiznal: „Když tam je určitě někde pavouk. A já se pavouků bojim." Sasori obrátil oči v sloup.

Bůh přišel k díře, ve které nejspíš kdysi dávno bývaly dveře, a pokynul jim, aby šli dovnitř.

„Nádhera, ne?"

Uvnitř byly dvě postele, tedy vlastně tři. Až na to, že jedna z nich byla…

„M-M-MANŽELSKÁ?" zaječel hystericky Deidara, který si okamžitě uvědomil, co ho čeká.

„Tak jo, jako Velkej Lídr prohlašuju, že na tý dvojposteli budou spát Dei a Sasori, protože Blondýna je stejně napůl holka."

„To už jste mi rovnou na ksicht mohli napsat „Rape me!" zvolal nešťastně Deidara.

„Chcéééš?" protáhl Sasori a dal si záležet, aby to znělo pořádně úchylně. Dei si začal nervózně okusovat nehty.

„Prosím, prosím, ať se stane zázrak," mumlal si pro sebe. A zázrak na sebe nenechal dlouho čekat.

V tu chvíli se zdi chatky otřásly, jak kdyby se blížilo tornádo, pak se na střeše ozvaly dvě rány a strop se propadl. Do soustavného padání trámů a kašlání se ozvalo: „Kde to [cenzura] jsem?"

„Konan!" rozzářil se Pein a hrdinsky se vrhl do hromady největšího sajrajtu, aby svůj modrovlasý zázrak vytáhl z trosek.

„Peine, ty blbe, cos to zas proved? Říkala jsem ti, aby ses zásadně neholil tím strojkem s červenou páskou, ale ne, ty jsi asi barvoslepej! Normálně si jdu v noci do koupelny a vidim tam takovou hrůzu!"

„Ehm… A co se ti stalo, srdíčko?"

„Dostala jsem infarkt a prostě mě kleplo, pitomče! Jsem mrtvá jak hovězí konzerva!"

„Eh – to mě moc mrzí, zlatíčko, já opravdu nechtěl," zajíkl se Pein a couval ke zdi, aby náhodou neschytal facku.

„Jo tak mrzí! Já se ti na nějakou lítost můžu [další cenzura], ty [opět cenzura]!" nadávala Konan.

Bůh pocítil potřebu zakročit. „Stop! Zadrž, dcero! Zničila jsi nám poslední volnou bytovou jednotku, což by mi ani tak nevadilo, ale svou mluvou kazíš naši dobrou pověst! Tímto ti odnímám dar neslušné řeči – místo každého sprostého slova budeš moci vyslovit pouze úsloví „Gumový medvídek!"

„Co to sakra meleš, ty gumovej medvídku?" zaječela Konan – náhle se však zarazila.

„To si ze mě děláš gumovýho medvídka?" Bůh zavrtěl hlavou. Konan se svezla na zem a hystericky vzlykala.

„Nó," prohlásil škodolibě Sasori, „řek bych, že jsme vyřešili problém s manželskou postelí!"

„Ale jenom doufám, že není moc pružná, jinak nás to bude budit celou noc," mrkl na něj spiklenecky Dei.

„To nemyslíte vážně!" ječela Konan. „Jsem mrtvá, bydlím v hnusný plesnivý cimře se dvěma úchylama – až na tebe, miláčku, ty jsi jenom tak trochu tupec – a vsadím se, že pořádnej krám tady taky nemaj, já jsem zneužívaná a diskriminovaná žena!"

Bůh odevzdaně vzdychl a strčil si špunty do uší. „No, to si ještě užiju. Zatím sbohem, mládeži," a vypařil se.

„Jak dlouho tady budem muset tvrdnout?" zeptal se Sasori.

„No, když to tak zprůměruju," ozval se hlas odkudsi shora, „tak cca čtyřicet tisíc internet, dokud neotevřou Peklo."

„Což znamená?" optal se Dei.

„Nó," zamyslel se Bohův hlas, „jedna interneta je asi jedna tisícina roku, takže jenom asi čtyřicet let."

„Gumovej medvídek," ujelo Konan.

"Tomu, kurva, říkáš kurva nadávka?" poklepal otřesené modrovlásce na rameno jakýsi zvláštní tvor, poté co se ozvala další rána a ve střeše se objevila druhá, výstavní díra, i když byla přece jenom o něco větší.

Netrvalo ani pět vteřin a obrazovka v rohu chlívku se rozzářila. Nejdřív se na ní objevil bílý kruh a chvilku na to z ní začala vytékat voda. Deidara se vyděšeně přesunul za Sasoriho, je to muž, třeba ho ochrání, nebo to přicházející cosi sejme jeho místo něj. Nedošlo mu, že už je po smrti.

Kruh najednou začal růst a jakoby vyrůstat z televize, až do místnosti vylezla Bohova hlava.

"Zas ten chlap s tím cédéčkem!" vyjekl Pein. Bůh už si ho raději nevšímal, protože zabít už ho stejně nemohl.

"DALŠÍ? No to si ze mě děláte kurva prdel!" zařval, když se jeho černé obavy potvrdily. "Ehm.. Určitě jste chtěl říct "gumového medvídka" připomněla slušně Konan.

"Hee..? Tak ty si ten kurvysyn co si dělá prdel z medvídků? Ty rasisto!" rozječel se hned Hidan.

"Koho nazýváš rasistou?" zaječel Bůh, když vtom se za ním ozvalo: "Šéfe, máte tlustý sklo." "ŽRALÓÓÓK!" zařval Pein a schoval se za Deidaru, který už se krčil za Sasorim.

"Žralok?" poškrábal se Hidan na hlavě.

"Mně to spíš připadalo jako Sadako, když to leze z televize."

"Sadako měla delší vlasy," mínil Pein, který vykukoval zpoza plášťů svých nohsledů.

"A hezčí - a určitě líp umytý," rozhodl Deidara. Tvor, vylézající z obrazovky, se urazil.

"Já nemusim mít háro jak ty, bloncko, já mam svoje rybičky," řekl nakvašeně.

"Kisame, moh bys laskavě přestat kafrat a vylízt z tý televize? Jinak tady pana Boha asi jebne."

"No to víš, že mi jebne!" zařval hystericky Bůh.

"Chtěl jste říct ugumimedvídkuje," poznamenala zcela zbytečně Konan.

"Nedáte mi chvíli klidu, socky jedny nevymáchaný!" ječel Bůh dál.

"Kisame, jak jsi vůbec zemřel?" pronesl Pein moudře, když se vyhrabal zpoza Deidarova pláště. "Nóó," protáhl Kisame. Chvíli bylo velmi trapné ticho.

"Já myslim, šéfe," řekl Kisame po deseti minutách přemýšlení, "že jsem se asi utopil."

"Jak ses sakra mohl utopit?" vřískal Pein "Vždyť máš žábry!" Kisame chvíli vykuleně hleděl.

"No jo, to mi v tu chvíli nejspíš nedošlo. To se ale přece může stát každýmu, no ne?" Pein se jenom plácl do čela a Bohovi, konečně dokonale dokřupaly nervy tak, že by je ani samotná Popelka s pomocí svých zvířátek, nedokázala dát dohromady.

Než by stačil kdokoli říct "gumový medvídek", vyletěl Kisame z televize rychlostí gumového medvídka na namydleném blesku. Rozplácl se o zeď, a poté se svezl na hlavu a pak do sedu. Chvíli tupě hleděl a pak jenom tak mimochodem poznamenal: "...au".

Bůh ještě stihl říct "Neserte mě...!" a vytáhl hlavu. Na chvilinku bylo vidět, jak se vyvaluje v plavkách na lehátku a jedna z vnadných servírek mu podává dvanáctku Gambrinus. Potom už to v televizi jen zapraskalo a bylo po představení. Všichni v chlívku přítomní dalších pár minut hleděli. První se vzpamatoval Hidan.

"A kde kurva budeme všichni chrápat, hee?" přejel pochybovačně pohledem po postelích. Deidara začínal tušit, že se zlu nakonec stejně nevyhne...a tušil dobře.

"Mno, my se můžem tady s blonďákem namáčknout na jednu postel, to není problém.." blýskl Sasori s opravdu pedofilním úsměvem a Deidarovi ukápla slzička.

"Sushi půjde do tý fontány před chlívkem a tuhle kurva postel si beru já!" vyvalil se Hidan bez ptaní na jedné posteli.

"Ale co když přijde někdo dal-.." Konan to ani nestačila doříct a od dveří se ozvalo:

"Zdravím ve sssspolek..". Všichni zbledli, když jako první věc z nového příchozího uviděli dlouhý jazyk, který se vsunul do místnosti.

"Co TY tu do gumovýho medvídka děláš?" vypískla Konan a Hidan konejšivě mumlal: "Ona to tak nemyslela, gumídci..."

"Ssssem sssse tak šššel projít," vykládal hadí muž a plazil se dál do místnosti, "a najednou sssslyšim, jak z vedlejššššího baráku někdo sssstraššššlivě ječí. Tak ssse kouknu nahoru, co že ssse to děje, a najednou mi na hlavu přiletí lampa," dopověděl nakvašeně a blýskl svým úchylným úsměvem na Konan, která se málem složila.

"Miláčku, nechceš mi o tom něco říct?" zeptal se Pein podezíravě.

"Když-když-ona... ona ta la-lampa tam byla tak-tak na ráně," fňukala Konan. Sasori protočil panenky.

"Vy jste tak šikovný," poznamenal. "To já aspoň chcíp se ctí."

"Hele, tebe zabila třináctiletá holka, tak bych se asi se ctí moc nevytahoval," vyplázl na něj jazyk Deidara - okamžitě mu však úsměv zmrzl na rtech, když mu mezi oči přistála bota.

"Nebylo jí třináct!" zařval Sasori. "A vůbec, robertku, zmlkni!"

"Robertku?" naježil se Deidara.

"A můžeš bejt i něco horšího, tak mlč!" zaječel Sasori a začal ho mlátit flaškou čehosi blíže nepopsaného, kterou objevil na zemi.

"To je teda výlet za všššechny prachy," odfrkl Orochimaru. Ani jemu však nebylo dopřáno klidu, jelikož v tu chvíli mu na hlavě přistálo jakýsi hadr, který soustavně řval: "Prachy? GDÉÉÉ?" "Pussssť bo ti dám žihadlo!" zařval Orochimaru a pokusil se to ze sebe nějak sklepat.

"No jo," zamyslelo se stvoření, "ale od kdy hadi dávaj žihadla?"

"Přesssně od teď!" zasyčel Orochi nebezpečně. Tvor si nakonec přece jen dal říct a slezl hadovi z hlavy. Vtom Hidan varovně zvedl prst.

"Všimli jste si?"

"Čeho jako?"

"Není tu Bůh."

"No a?"

"Nic neslyšíme. A víte, proč?" Všichni na něj zírali jako na cvoka.

"Netuším," odvětil Pein. "Protože je tady ticho jako v hrobě!" zařval Hidan vítězoslavně a vrazil hlavu do záchodové mísy.

Hidan chvíli zkoumal obsah záchodu a pak hlavu zmateně vyndal.

"A co když budeme mít hlad? Mají mrtví vůbec hlad? Co tady kurva budeme jíst?" panikařil, ale netrvalo to dlouho. Pohled všech sklouzl na Kisameho, jako jeden muž. A žena.

Kisame chvilku vyděšeně koukal. Pro jistotu se i ohlédnul, jestli za ním není náhodou nějaká spižírna. Zkoušel uhnout nejdřív na jednu stranu a pak i na druhou, ale oči ho všude sledovaly. Zatímco se klepal v rohu, dali všichni hlavy dohromady.

„Přece ho nesníme jenom tak?"

„No jo, máš pravdu, chtělo by to nějakou přílohu.."Najednou se pod zemí začalo něco hrabat. Když už si začínali myslet, že nastalo zemětřesení, vykoukla z podlahy Zetsuova hlava. Otevřel pusu na pozdrav, ale když se na něj upřely všechny pohledy, zase ji zavřel a čekal co se to tu progumídka děje?

„Bylinky už máme.." blýsklo se Hidanovi v oku.

„C-co..?" zatvářily se obě půlky Zetsu nadmíru nechápavě.

„Škoda, že si nedáš s náma.." politoval ho Pein. Konan už se v hlavě honila spousta receptů na téma sushi s aloe vera. Tentorkát se zarazil Kakuzu.

„A co budeme jíst potom?" Ticho které nastalo přerušila konan.

"V Koření říkali, že hadi jsou v některým místech velmi oblíbenou pochoutkou..." Dřív než se Orochimaru stačil polekaně vytratit, byl zákeřně svázán vlastním jazykem.

„Teda šéfe, proč jste mi neřekli že bude mejdan?" vstoupil do dveří černovlasý tvor. Překvapení z toho, že vidí Itachiho trvalo jenom do té doby než...

"Zetsu-saaaaan!" prohnalo se dveřmi druhé čenovlasé stvoření.

„To snad ne...!" Deidara zdrceně svěsil hlavu.

"Koukej, kam šlapeš, vole!" zařval Itachi a zrudly mu oči.

"A hele, ani gril už nebudem potřebovat," řekl Hidan spokojeně s pohledem upřeným na Itachiho.

"Jé, Hidan-san, Pein-san, Konan-san, to jsem tak rád, že vás všechny vidím," řekl Tobi potěšeně. Náhle se zarazil a upřeně zíral na Deidaru.

"D-d-d..." zakoktal se Tobi a oči pod maskou se mu zalily slzami dojetí.

"Deidara-senpáááááái!" zaječel a rychlostí a silou vystřelené kulky vrazil vyjevenému Deidarovi do náruče.

"Nech mě na pokoji, ty pomerančovej basketbalovej blbe!" zaječel a snažil se ze sebe Tobiho sklepat, ale ten se nedal.

"Nemusíte být tak laskavý, Deidara-senpai, když já už se tak bál, že jsem vás ztratil," lísal se k němu jeho nedobrovolný společník.

"Čéče, Sasori, asi máš konkurenci," zachechtal se Pein a vychutnával si pohled na rozzlobeného loutkáře, který skřípal zuby.

"Hele, o co tady sakra jde a kterej debil to tu vede?" zařval Itachi.

"Gumovej medvídek!" zavřískla Konan.

"Hej, vy volové, přestaňte se tady prát, jdem grilovát!" zařval Hidan nedočkavě a Kisame se schoulil v koutě, následován Zetsuem.

"Ty bys taky věčně něco žral, jenže kdo to má furt vařit?" zavrčela Konan.

"A nevyjde to grilování moc draho?" staral se okamžitě Kakuzu.

"Ne!" zaječeli všichni sborem a upřeli na něj pohled, který říkal, že jestli ještě cekne, budou grilovat jeho. Konan vytáhla z pláště dlouhý nůž a blýskla s ním před dvěma vystrašenými členy.

"Maminko, já se bojím!" zavřískl Kisame a pokusil se schovat za Zetsua, který se naopak pokusil schovat na něj.

Konan se napřáhla a... najednou se všechno zastavilo - a Sasori ucítil, jak se praštil hlavou o noční stolek.

"To byl všechno jenom sen?" zeptal se sám sebe trochu zklamaně. Náhle uslyšel zvonek. Zvedl se a s naštvaným brbláním, kdo to zas otravuje, otevřel dveře, kde stál Kisame s očima navrch hlavy.

"Tý jo, to fakt neuvěříš, co se mi zdálo," povídal vystrašeně.

"Ještě teď se třesu... já nechci bejt sushi!" rozklepal se.

"A já nechci bejt příloha!" zaječel Zetsu, který právě vylezl z kanálu.

"Sakra, jak jsem se sem dostal?" položil si řečnickou otázku. Najednou přiběhla Konan celá uřícená.

"Zdar vespolek! Pein vzkazuje, jestli prej nechcete přijít na - " Zetsu a Kisame se po sobě vyděšeně podívali a poté vzali nohy na ramena. Konan se za nimi překvapeně dívala a pak dořekla: " - akci k dvoustému výročí objevení LSD!"


End file.
